


The Lion mounts the Wolf

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Robb Stark Mentioned, catelyn stark mentioned, cersei mentioned, jaime mentioned, joffrey mentioned, tyrion lannister mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If his useless youngest son is not up for the task to secure the North for the Lannister family, the old lion has to do it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



> The Idea to this story is teamwork by tommygingers brain and mine during a lovely chat we once had.

What had he done to be punished with three useless children? Jaime refusing to leave his damn position in the kingsguard, Cersei being more interested in fathering three bastards with her brother, rather than do her duty as queen, raising her eldest child to be a king madder than Aerys. And then there was Tyrion, that despicable vile little creature.  
  
Despite having killed his beloved Joanna, he had raised him as son, giving him the position as master of coin and even made a match for him, far better than he could have ever have hoped for.  
  
Sansa Stark, they key to the North. He could have a whole kingdom for himself, if he would bed that girl, but Tyrion preferred his whores.  
  
The whole city already laughed at the dwarf lion that wasn’t allowed in the she-wolfs bed. Tywin wouldn’t let it happen that a fourteen year old girl shamed his family name.  
  
“Ser Addam”, Tywin called and the knight entered his solar.  
  
“Yes, mylord Hand?”, ser Addam Marbrand said with a bow.  
  
“Bring me Lady Sansa. I need to speak with her.”  
  
“Yes mylord.”  
  
The knight bowed and left the solar, closing the door behind him.  
  
Tywin stood up from the table, walked over to the sideboard and poured himself a glass of wine.  
  
Everything for House Lannister, Tywin thought while taking a sip.  
  
If Tyrion refuses to do his duty, to claim the North for the Lannisters, Tywin would have to do it himself. He wouldn’t allow the Boltons to get cozy in the ancient halls of Winterfell.  
  
The was a tiny knock on the door and Lady Sansa entered.  
  
Her eyes were red rimmed and tears were still silently running down her face. Without doubt Tyrion had told her of the events that had happened during her uncles wedding at the Twins, before she came here.  
  
Tywin had never loved his father. He had been a weak man, that nearly destroyed house Lannister. He had not mourned his death, when his heart gave up on the way to his latest whore, but that young woman that stood before him had obviously loved her family.  
  
Tywin gave her credit, that she tried to look as calm and graceful as it was possible under the given circumstances.  
  
“Lor…lord Hand, you called for me”, the girl peeped up.  
  
“I guess you have heard of your brother and mother?”, Tywin said calmly.  
  
The girl only nodded, her eyes on the ground. Fresh tears forcing their way down her face.  
  
“I will get straight to point, Lady Sansa. You are the last Stark, that makes you the heir to Winterfell. Roose Bolton will be the Warden of the North until you have given birth to a son. Do you want a Bolton to rule in the halls of your ancestors?”  
The girl shook her head.  
  
“My useless son might think he did you a favor, by not bedding you on your wedding night, but in truth he didn’t.”  
  
The girl looked at him questioning.  
  
“My son always was a soft hearted fool. What do you want more? Your maidenhood or finally going home and being far away from Joffrey?”  
  
“I…I…Joffrey…”  
  
“Don’t try to lie to me. So what is it you want? Your home or your maidenhood?”  
  
Sansa flung her arms around herself.  
  
“I want to go home”, the finally said.  
  
“That’s what I thought. Get rid of your dress and be quick with it. I still have a lot of work to do.”  
  
Tywin grabbed a fresh parchment started to write a letter, addressed for Roose Bolton. From the corner of his hey he saw that Sansa hadnt moved an inch and looked at him like he had just grown a second nose.  
  
“What are you waiting for girl? If my useless son isn’t up for the task to put a son in your belly, I will have to do it myself”, Tywin said not looking at her.  
  
The girl pressed her eyes shut and started to unlace her dress with shaking hands.  
  
What a pathetic sight, Tywin thought, the heir of a house with eight-thousand years of history, should hold more dignity.  
  
_She is just a young scared girl, don’t be that harsh with her_ , a voice from his past called in the back of his head.  
  
Tywin sighted and walked over to the sideboard and poured another glass of wine.  
  
When he turned to Sansa he saw that her dress pooled around her angles. Tywin had never looked lustful after women, after Joanna had died, but now at the sign of Sansa Stark in nothing than her small clothes and thin silken shift, he couldn’t deny that she was the most beautiful woman he had lied eyes on since Joanna had left his life.  
  
“Here, drink. It will calm your nerves”, Tywin said calmly, while handing her the wine glass.  
  
“Th… thank you mylord”, The girl said gratefully taking the glass and taking a big gulp, without wasting a second thought, that she was just drinking one of the best Arbor vintages.  
  
The girl hesitantly pulled her shift over her head and got rid of her small clothes. Sansa tried to cover herself with her hands and arms and looked at him with huge blue eyes.  
  
“How do we proceed my lord”, Sansa shyly asked.  
  
Tywin wanted to do it as quick as possible. Joffrey was as useless as Aerys had been as king. It was up to Tywin to reign the seven kingdoms. He still had a lot of work to do, before his day would end.  
  
“Lean over the table”, he ordered and the girl obeyed.  
  
Tywins cock twitched at the sight of her sweet pink cunt.  
  
Tywin freed his aching cock of his breeches.  
  
“M...mylord, will you be gentle?”, Sansa asked timidly.  
  
“This is duty not pleasure, but I wont make it more uncomfortable for you on purpose.”

  


Tywin took himself in hand and led his aching cock to her entrance. Tywin felt her tense, when he rubbed his cock along her folds.  
  
Sansa cried out in pain as Tywin slit into her with a single trust.  
  
Gods she feels glorious, Tywin thought.  
  
With every trust he made, small whimper escaped Sansas mouth.  
  
Tywin held her by her hips, when he raised his pace.  
  
With a few deep final trusts and growl equal to the lion on his banner her came deep inside her.  
  
Tywin couldn’t deny that it had felt fantastic to fuck Sansa Stark. His son was an idiot that he had denied himself this pleasure.  
  
Sansa started to squirm with him still between inside and between her legs.  
  
“Stop squirming darling. I still have to write a letter and more you squirm the more time it takes.”  
  
Tywin grabbed the letter he had started earlier placed it on her back and continued writing.  
  
The letter would remind Roose Bolton that his position as warden wasn’t forever.  
  
“ _…Sansa Stark will soon return to Winterfell with her son, the true warden of the North”_ , he wrote to end the letter.  
  
Tywin moved away from her and tied himself back in his breeches.  
  
“Stay”, Tywin said when Sansa started to move off the table.  
  
Tywin saw that tiny sobs made her body shake. Tywin placed the letter next to Sansa and handed her the quill.  
  
“Here drip between your legs.”  
  
Sansa grabbed the quill with shaking hands and handed him back the bloodied quill after she did as he had asked.  
  
“Good. Now dress yourself.”  
  
The girl jumped down the table and immediately clutched her clothes and started to dress again.  
  
Tywin signed the letter with her maidensblood. Sansa had just finished slipping in her dress and was now trying to fasten the lacing as good as she could with her shaking hands.  
  
“Lady Sansa come here and sign the letter.”  
  
Sansa walked over and wrote her name next to Tywins. He dripped some wax on it and sealed it with the Lannister lion.  
  
“C…can I go now, my lord?”, Sansa asked weakly.  
  
“No. Turn around.”  
  
Sansa turned around Tywin started to tie up the remaining laces of her dress. He had done it for Joanna from time to time, so his finger knew what they did.  
  
“Calm yourself my lady. I will make sure Joffrey and my daughter wont bother you the next couple of weeks, so you can mourn for your mother and brother and if you looks aren’t the only thing you share with your mother, you will be with child by that time. And soon you will be home again.”  
  
Tywin was finished with the laces.  
  
“And now leave Lady Sansa. I still have work to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Tommyginger cant without her Kevan, here a little additional chapter what happened after the first chapter.

Kevan Lannister ascended the tower of the hand. When he reached the floor on which his brothers solar was Addam Marbrand, already awaited him.  
  
“Ser Addam,” Kevan called friendly. “Is my brother in his solar?”  
  
“Yes, ser Kevan. He is speaking with Lady Sansa.”  
  
Strange, Kevan thought. Why should he want to speak with Tyrion wife? It was well known in the Red Keep that Tyrion had not consumed his marriage. Maybe his brother wanted to remind her that it was her duty to share the bed with her husband, even if Tywin could have chosen another day for it. The news of Robb and Catelyn Starks death had only Reached a few hours ago and spread like wildfire throughout the keep and the city. No chance Lady Sansa hadnt heard it by now, either by Tyrion or by overhearing one conversation.  
  
Kevan felt pity for that young woman. Her brother should have bent his knee in time and nothing of this would have happen and Lady Sansa would now be reunited with her mother and brother. Now she was the last of her house.  
The door to his brothers solar opened and Lady Sansa came out.  
  
“Lady Sansa”, Kevan called friendly.  
  
“Ser Kevan”, the girl said in a tiny voice. Her eyes were red rimmed and she looked pale.  
  
“Lady Sansa, I yet hadn’t had the chance to thank you for helping my son, when he was wounded during the battle of the Blackwater.”  
  
“I only did, what everybody would have done.”  
  
“Still only you did. I am sorry for your loss my lady.”  
  
Fresh tears streamed down her face.  
  
“My brother was a traitor, as was my mother,” the girl said, but Kevan knew she only said what she thought he would expect.  
  
“Yes they were, but nevertheless they were your family. I lost two of my sons during the war. I know how you feel.”  
  
“I thank you mylord,” the girl quietly said.  
  
“Ser Addam. Please escort Lady Sansa back to her rooms.”  
  
“Yes, mylord.”  
  
Ser Addam offered her his arm and when they walked off he saw, that Sansa walked as if she was sore.  
  
Strange, Kevan thought.

He entered his brothers solar and saw Tywin sitting at his table, writing some letter.  
  
Kevan took his seat and waited as he had done so often, when his brother was still busy with writing a letter. He had learned early that Tywin didn’t like to be disturbed while writing.  
  
When he sat down he immediately recognized the smell of blood and something else he couldn’t really define.  
  
Tywin didn’t seem to be bothered by the smell.  
  
Something on the table draw his attention. A quill that was sticky with something red.  
  
He took the quill and saw that it was blood.  
  
“What did you do?”, Kevan asked.  
  
Tywin laid down his quill and folded his hand at his chin, before looking at him.  
  
“Perhaps you could be more specific.”  
  
“There is blood on this quill and Lady Sansa had been here before. So what did you do her?”  
  
“I simply asked her what she wanted.”  
  
Keven looked at his brother questioning.  
  
“I asked her if she would rather want to finally go home, or stay here. She wants to go home and I did what was necessary to ensure that. Since Tyrion is refusing to do his duty, I had to do it myself.”  
  
“You mean you have…?”, Kevan asked carefully, but the stoic look on his brother’s face was everything he needed as answer.  
  
“Gods Tywin. She is just an innocent girl, that has just lost what was left of her family. Godsdammit she is the wife your son.”  
  
“She is the key to the north. Yes, she is the last of her family and she can be glad for it. The Reynes and the Tarbecks should be an example for everyone. And if Tyrion would see the greater picture he wouldn’t refuse his damn duty, but the duty to take care of the future of our family is again left to me and me alone.”  
  
Kevan had to admit his brother was right. Even with Robb Stark defeated, there were still more than enough enemies left. The Tyrells might be their allies, but they had plotted to get the North through the Stark girl. Kevan could understand the reasons why Tyrion refused to bed lady Sansa, since Kevan knew about his first wife, but this was about the greater picture.  
  
“Why the quill then?”, Kevan asked his brother, since it was useless to discuss his decision to deflower his son’s wife. He was the elder and Kevan knew his place.  
  
“I wrote a letter to Roose Bolton, to remind him that his position as warden was only for the time, before Lady Sansa will return with a son. And to make my point clear I signed it with her blood. And she signed it too.”  
  
“What if Tyrion hears of today.”  
  
“I recall I have told him again and again how important this marriage is. He has lost the right to have a say at the moment he refused his duty.”  
  
“What if she isn’t pregnant? Its not given, that she comes after her mother.”  
  
“Maybe Tyrion will do his duty now, since the maidenhead of his wife isn’t his concern anymore.”  
  
Sometimes Kevan wanted to hate his brother. He never could, since even if Tywin said the cruelest things, they always had the spark of logic in it. Everything he did was for house Lannister.  
  
“I hope you are right.”  
  
Tywin shot him one of his rare smirks, that said he knew he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like!
> 
> P.S. its unbetaed so every error is mine :P


End file.
